The Never Was Zoo
by Evangeline74
Summary: Instead of dinosaurs there are mythical creatures that thrive in the park. Toby and Sarah are two of many children who live inside the park taken in by the people who run it. They get whatever they want and the people don't make them do things they don't want to do. However when two mysterious guests enter the park for the first everything is shaken up.


At St. Louisa's Home for Girls the staff was getting ready for the fight to put those little monsters to bed. Many giggled and laughed before running down the halls eluding their pursuers. Others argued with the nannies and demanded extra minutes before bed. However one out of all the 12 girls said nothing and just fixed her bed. Her blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail and her green eyes looking dull and bored as if she was sick of dealing with these things.

Sarah rarely complained and most the time did what she was told. She had almost no friends yet the employees loved her. She always acted so sweet like sharing her food or opening the door for people. But even she had her grumpy moments although she tried to make up for them. Perhaps it was because she didn't rough house with the kids which made her a loner. The only times she did act silly was in the mornings when she ran around the building flapping. However whenever the people in charge asked her to stop, she reluctantly did. Or maybe it was her lacked of interest in girls her own age. While the other girls wanted dolls and hair ribbons she wanted books about history and myths and legends. She loved fantastical creatures and heroes. In fact during the times she ran with her arms flapping she imagined what it would be like to be in one of those stories. Her interactions with the councilors on the other hand were another story.

She had brilliant mind even though she received less education than regular children due to her reading. She often liked to visit the library every time she got the chance. So she could a lot of the time find something to talk about with the adults. But even with her being well behaved she still hadn't found a family. The people that came looked for the younger cuter girls, ones that could barely remember their own parents. Not 12 year olds who had autism and were traumatized by their parents' deaths like Sarah.

Sarah had good memory of the night although she had been only 6. She was in bed fast asleep but the alarms went off blaring she knew she had to get up. She ran to her mother in the dark living room crying. Her father was nowhere to be seen. However she heard shouting and thumping as if some people were fist fighting. Her mother turned to her and said "Run go that way". But Sarah was frozen in fear that she did not obey those words. What was happening? Why the alarm going off? Where was her father? Why was her mother acting so edgy?

Her mother pushing her and nearly shouting said "Go on, Sarah." When that didn't work her mother resorted to slapping her. That finally shot her out her daze filled with fear. In tears Sarah finally ran into a closet and locked herself in. She wondered how her mother could be so mean. As she felt the pain the slap burning on her cheek something truly terrible happened.

He came in. Even though she could see a little through the binders Sarah never got a good look of what he looked like for it was dark and his face was covered in a mask. The only things she remembered afterwards were two loud bangs and two flashes of lights as well. She curled up and sat still too frightened to move a muscle. But before that person could discover her the police came and arrested him. They took Sarah out from her hiding place although they covered her eyes as they passed the living room.

But Sarah never told anyone about that since she was scared that she would be treated differently from the others. She didn't want to be a burden to the people who took care of her. She turned way in disgust when the other girls acted bratty or lazy. But whenever someone ask her to do something she always did so fearing that consequences would be just as severe as the last time she failed to follow them on time. She felt guilt in her heart that could never go away. Deep inside there was feeling that told her that if she had followed her mother's directions the first time her parents would still be alive. Plus there was something in her mind that told her if she obeyed the rules it would get her adopted faster.

Then again that maybe that part of her mind was wrong. _I have done everything right. I have tolerated these little monsters and did my chores without another word and still no one comes for me. What else do I have to do to get out of this place?!_ She thought.

She sat on her bed and waited for the commotion to be over when suddenly there was knock on the door. Most of the nannies paid no attention to it and chased the little ones. However one with an angry look on her face, Ms. Hirsch went down the stairs to see who it was.

Sarah thought _just another desperate salesman or a social worker who does surprise visits to make sure we are treated okay. I wish they would leave us in peace. I don't want to put up with whatever nonsense happens because of them. This is last thing we need tonight._

At first everyone keeps up doing what they were doing but when the nanny and two well dressed men came upstairs the rest of the workers stopped to look at them. _So they are social workers then._ Although Sarah also began to wonder why they didn't dress like the regulars ones. For most of them wore normal shirts and pants. These men were wearing expensive suits and dress shoes. _What kind of person who deals with kids would wear things that would be ruined easily by them?_ Sarah pondered.

"You want her?" asked Miss Hirsch as she pointed at Sarah. "Yes I think she'll be an excellent addition to our organization" said the taller one.

"Oh she is sweet heart and you can barely recognize her condition" Miss Hirsch said in hopes in finally finding their eldest child a nice place to live.

"And that's we want her" the smaller man declared.

"Okay just fill out the applications and you can pick her up one week from now Sirs?"

"Bill Burke" says the larger man.

"And Will Hare" said the littler one.

Sarah looked on in excitement. She observed the two men closer. Mr. Burke was not only tall but had hair as black as soot, with pale skin although not as much her own and was as sturdy as a fence. Mr. Hare had light brown hair and also had pale skin. However unlike Mr. Burke he slouched a little.

"Well good bye Ms. Hirsch and Miss Sarah Stone" said Mr. Burke as both men went downstairs to leave.

That night most of the girls went to sleep right way. But not Sarah she was too busy being ecstatic about the fact that someone wanted her.

However if Sarah had heard the men's conversation after they left the Home she would been truly terrified and may have found a way to escape.

"Did you find a child?" said an unknown person on the phone.

"Yes she fits the requirements for our new franchise" Mr. Burke responded.

"And you certain no one will come looking for her?" asked their boss.

"The only people will miss her are the nannies and I can assure you they'll forget about her in a week" said Mr. Burke.

"All right here's your next target the California Hospital for the mentally impaired" said the boss.

Toby has spent most his life behind walls and bars. When he was five when his mother was remarrying his grandfather came back from the lead factory and give his mother some of his products wedding gifts. His mother said thank you then tried to think of way to dispose of her unruly gifts. However Toby had gotten to them first.

He put the lead figures into his mouth and skin. Soon he started acting up like never before. One evening where Toby refused to eat his dinner his mother tried to convince to eat his potatoes.

"Come Toby they're good for you. They'll make you big and strong" she said.

But rather than eating his potatoes or even leaving them alone he threw the plate off the table and screamed.

"I DON'T WANT TO! I CAN'T" he yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Toby, use your indoor voice" his mother said sternly.

"I WANT TO BE LOUD! I LIKE TO BE LOUD!" he screamed.

"Toby why are you acting like this?" his mother asked. "Please stop".

"I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU! I WANT TO HIT YOU! I WANT TO DESTROY YOU!" he shouted.

Those words hurt his mother more than what happened next. She tried to keep Toby seated but he kicked her so hard he gave her bruise on her arm. He punched her aside as he ran around knocking down picture frames and howling at the top of his lungs.

This all lasted for an hour before he grew tired and began to regret the things he done. He attempted to reassure his mother he loved her. However his mother drew back when he did.

Then he started to cry say "I wish I were dead. I wish I wasn't here. Why I am such a bad boy?"

He went on crying and wondering why he had screwed up. After that his mother came comfort him. Then everyone went to bed Toby included.

Although that wasn't the end of it he became very rude


End file.
